


Shadow

by prettyoddawkening



Category: Newsies
Genre: Cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddawkening/pseuds/prettyoddawkening
Summary: Spot has a no pet rule





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this I was trying to find stuff I already wrote for suits and found this too so I decided to post it on its own.

“Hey Spot!” Race yelled opening the door to their apartment.  
“What” Spot yelled back pausing the TV.  
“So I know you have this no pet rule for whatever reason which is ridiculous but look what I found!” Race rushed out holding a kitten out for Spot to see.

Spot was silent for a minute staring at the car before looking up at Race.  
“You bought a cat after we said no pets?” Spot asked raising his eyebrows.

“No no no I didn’t buy her. I saved her! She was outside in a box that was under the bridge on the way to work and she sounded so sad I couldn’t just leave her!” Race said holding the kitten close who started to purr. 

“So you just took a cat off the street?” Spot asked leaning back on the couch.

“Please can we keep her she’s so cute and she’ll be so sad! I’ll even let you name her!” Race pleaded siting next to Spot and holding out the kitten so he could hold her.

Cautiously Spot reaches out and pet the kitten who leaned into his touch and jumped his lap causing him to jump. The kitten sat and curled up on his lap looking up at him.

“Race I don’t know about this.” Spot said looking from the gray kitten to his boyfriend who was giving him pleading eyes.

“Aw come on she’s harmless look at her and this building allows pets so it’s not like we have to hide her.” Race exclaimed.

“Well maybe...” Spit trailed off as Race hugged him super tight.

“You won’t regret this I know you’ll love her once you get to know her. She needs a name though.” Race said pulling back from hugging Spot.

“Uhhh how about Shadow?” Spit said hesitantly looking down at the kitten who had fallen asleep in his lap.

“Sure Spot Shadow is fine.” Race laughed getting up to make dinner as Spot went to turn Buffy back on. 

Race came back to announce that dinner was ready and found Spot and Shadow both asleep on the couch with the kitten still curled in Spot’s lap and Spot with a hand over the kitten as if he fell asleep petting her. Race smiled and took a picture planning on using it as blackmail later.


End file.
